


A birthday, an earthquake, and our quest

by Probably_somebody



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No AUs, No Smut, Original Characters - Freeform, alphyne is the best, but not weird ones, i might include more ships but probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_somebody/pseuds/Probably_somebody
Summary: "Wow. I never thought suffocation would be my end."-On Hana's 14th birthday, her three best friends come over to her house to celebrate. Little do they know, her backyard holds more than a patch of woods and a fraying hammock.-This story includes Alphyne and maybe some implied Papyton.The POV switches from each of the main characters.All the main characters are made up.Please please give me constructive criticism, I want to improve!I rated it teen because of cursing.





	1. The one where it all goes to shit

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to talk about the whole 'original character' thing. If I saw a fanfiction with that tag, it would totally turn me away from reading it, because I would think that the author was shipping them with Sans or something super weird (no offense if that's something you like/do). I'm just saying, please don't don't read this just because I have Original Characters, don't read it if you aren't interested in it.  
> -  
> So, this takes place in a universe where Undertale isn't a videogame, so the characters don't know what's going on.  
> -  
> This chapter might be too short. Comment if it's good or if it should be longer.  
> Thank you so much! I'm really excited to post my first story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just an introduction to all of my characters and stuff

H POV

People always ask you if you feel different on your birthday. You know - the whole ‘one year is soooo long’ shtick. I honestly never got that. Yeah, I may have just turned fourteen, and yeah, I'm super fucking tall (I seem to grow an inch every two weeks), but I don't grow THAT fast. Seriously Grandma - that's not how puberty works.  
As much as I think that that saying is shit, I do feel different today. I'm on super alert as if something is about to happen - I just don't know what.  
“Hey, guys?” I ask my three best friends.  
“Yup H?” Maira answers, blond hair in her eyes. It's always in her eyes since she decided to cut her hair into a pixie cut, and then grew it out again. She couldn't seem to commit to a hairstyle. Just like her hair, her eyes couldn't seem to commit either. I could never tell what color they are exactly. Brown, green, or maybe hazel? She also had a sprinkling of freckles across her face.  
“I don't know - this might sound super weird, but do you have the feeling something big is going to happen today?” I asked.  
“Hana, we know your birthday is today. That's why we're here. To celebrate?” Chided my other friend, Vivianne. “You don't need to tease us with all this nonsense.”  
“I'm not teasing! I don't know! I really feel like something is about to happen! C’mon Di! At least do you believe me?”  
“I don't know. You do tease about this kind of thing all the time.” Answered Dabria. Her straight long hair swished as she turned her head.  
“If you don't back me up, I'm gonna beat you up!!” I taunted teasingly.  
“Ugh fine. I think it's slightly possible she might be telling the truth, at least a bit.”  
“THANK YOU. Finally, you guys!” I hugged a pillow and rested my head on its velvety surface.  
“Now, I invited all of you here to have fun, not be bored! C'mon, let's go outside, and we can listen to music and sit on the hammock!” As I spoke, my stomach growled. “Uh - actually guys? Let's stop by the kitchen for cupcakes first.”  
“Darn it H!” Cursed Vivi. “Always a sucker for sweets.”  
“Ya know it!” Yelled Dabria, as she and I raced into the other room, motivated by the thought of sweets.  
After a few rounds of cupcakes, and a chaotic song of happy birthday, my friends and I reclined on the hammock outside.  
“Wow,” said Dabria. “The stars are really pretty.”  
“Yeah,” Maira agreed.  
“You know, I don't understand why people are so dumb sometimes! You know, the other day Sara was so mean!”  
We continued this mindless banter for hours. We brought out blankets and cupcakes, and we were all content.  
“Guys?” I said. “Thanks for today. I had so much fun. I really appreciate you.” None of them answered. The slow rocking of the hammock and the murmur of each other's voices must have put them to sleep. A nap didn't seem like the worst idea right now either. The only problem was that we were in the woods behind our house. I momentarily wondered if this was safe, but exhaustion got the better of me. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep to the sound of the hammock creaking in the wind.

BOOM!

This was one of the biggest earthquakes I had ever experienced, even though I lived in the kingdom of earthquakes, California. Trees were falling, including the ones holding our hammock. The ground churned, making it impossible for us to get up.  
“Fucking why!” Yelled Maira, as dirt got pushed into her mouth.  
“On my birthday too!” I laughed.  
“NOT THE TIME!” Screamed Vivi.  
“Mwpfgf!!” Said Di. I made a mental note to look up mwpfgf in the Urban dictionary next time I got a chance. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything but darkness. Dirt stung my eyes and filled my ears. I gasped for air but none came. “Wow. I never thought suffocation would be my end,” I thought.  
Up, down, none were longer relevant. All I could focus on was darkness and a pain in my head.

 

M POV

“Ow!” I complained. “Where the actual fuck am I?”  
Looking around I could see that I was in a dark, damp cave-like room. I had woken up on a patch of bright yellow flowers. My friends were unconscious in a pool of blood beside me.  
FUCK! My friends are unconscious in a pool of blood beside me! I knelt down next to them. Hana looks fine. Good. Vivi looks unhurt also. Thank God.  
Oh shit.  
Ohhhhhh shit.  
This is bad.  
I shook Hana awake. “Ugh… My head hurts,” she groaned.  
“Dude, we have bigger problems,” I answered. “Hana, look at Di! What do we do?”  
Hana looked over at our two still unconscious buddies, and her eyes widened.  
“Ok, calm down. She's losing blood fast. We need to find someone to help. I'll stay here. Why don't you go ahead to see if we can find help?”  
As Hana knelt over Dabria she pulled Di’s jacket off her body and wrapped it around her arm tightly to stop the bleeding. Di tremored in pain from the shift in her arm. Her face was pale. The look in Hana's eyes filled me with bravery.  
The cavern filled with a orange light, and it wrapped me with its warmth. I felt the pain from my bruises, scrapes, and fear melt away. I got up and started to walk away.  
“Hana, don’t worry. I think we’ll be ok.”


	2. The one with flowers and furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maira meets our favorite evil flower, and mistakes Toriel for a furry.

_Re-cap..._

 

M POV

“Ow!” I complained. “Where the actual fuck am I?”

Looking around I could see that I was in a dark, damp cave-like room. I had woken up on a patch of bright yellow flowers. My friends were unconscious in a pool of blood beside me.

FUCK! My friends are unconscious in a pool of blood beside me! I knelt down next to them. Hana looks fine. Good. Vivi looks unhurt also. Thank God.

Oh shit.

Ohhhhhh shit.

This is bad. Dabria’s arm was bent at a 90-degree angle in the wrong direction. The bone stuck out at the joint, at it was gushing blood.

I shook Hana awake. “Ugh… My head hurts,” she groaned.

“Dude, we have bigger problems,” I answered. “Hana, look at Di! What do we do?”

Hana looked over at our two still unconscious buddies, and her eyes widened.

“Ok, calm down. She's losing blood fast. We need to find someone to help. I'll stay here. Why don't you go ahead to see if we can find help?”

Hana look control over the dire situation. As she knelt over Dabria she pulled Di’s jacket off her body and wrapped it around her arm tightly to stop the bleeding. Di tremored in pain from the shift in her arm. Her face was pale.  
The look in her eyes filled me with bravery. The cavern filled with a yellow light, and it wrapped me with its warmth. I felt the pain from my bruises, scrapes, and fear melt away. I got up and started to walk away.

“Hana, don’t worry. I think we’ll be ok.”

 

_Now... new storyline..._

 

I ventured into the next cavern cautiously. Like I thought, it was empty, like the one before. I walked into the middle of the room, which was illuminated, although I didn’t see a light source. A lonely golden flower sat in the center of the cavern, swaying to a breeze I didn’t feel.

“Howdy!” said a disembodied voice.

“W-who’s there?” I asked cautiously.

“I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!”

_Oh god. Oh god. Don’t let me look down and see what I think I’m going to see. A talking flower? Impossibl-_

“AHHHGH! OH MY GOD, THAT’S A TALKING FLOWER!!”

“Hmm….. You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do,” chirped Flowey.

I could feel my heart pumping. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

_This, this… thing, here at my feet is a talking flower. This is so fucked up. This is Alice in Wonderland style fucked up._

“Ready? Here we go!” he announced.

I froze in terror.

_SHIT! What am I supposed to be ready for? I wasn’t listening!_

I felt the orange light, and the familiar warm sensation fill my body, just like earlier, but it didn’t wipe away my fear, and also didn’t fade away this time. I realized the glow was coming from my chest. A luminescent orange heart was pulsating, visible through my skin and my clothing.

_The fuck…_

“See that heart? That is the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.

_What’s LV stand for?_

“What's LV stand for?” Flowey creepily asked just what I was thinking. “Why, love, of course! You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!”

_Dear god, don’t let this fucking flower touch me._

_“Down here, love is shared through... little white... ‘friendliness pellets.’ Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!”_

Flowey summoned strange plasma ball type things around him, and they slowly descended towards me. Something in my soul jerked away, and I decided to go with it. I didn’t trust this flower bitch, and I still needed to get help for Di. Hopefully, someone down here could help us. Following my soul, I glided gracefully away from the pellets, avoiding all of them. Flowey’s cheerful smile wavered.

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay!” He summoned more pellets. My soul tugged away.

“Hey… um - Flowey? I really don’t want to…” I protested.

“Is this a joke? Are you brain dead? Run. Into. The. Bullets. Pellets.”

“No! No, I won’t. My instinct tells me not to and to be honest, I trust that more than you,” I bravely stated. I jumped over the pellets and stood there in defiance.

Flowey’s face distorted strangely, his petals curving inwards like a closed fist. His eyes closed halfway, but you could easily see the glowing white pupils glinting malevolently. His smile widened and sharpened into thorny teeth.

“You know what’s going on here, don’t you?” Flowey growled. His voice was still high pitched, but it was now distorted and had a deep undertone.

“You just wanted to see me suffer.” My bravery seemed to have fled my body, leaving me with the overwhelming desire to curl up and cry myself to sleep. I wanted to run but I felt pinned to the floor.

A circle of pellets surrounded my shaking body.

“Die,” calmly sneered Flowey. His bullets descended towards me, leaving me with nowhere to run.

_Well, that was quick. Death the second I left Hana and the others. Hope my end will be quick._

I looked to the floor, scared to fucking hell when I heard a curious noise.

“oOoFf!” A slightly charred Flowey descended back into the earth. My luminescent orange heart disappeared. I collapsed on the ground, in fear, pain, and exhaustion.

“What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent youth,” I heard a voice say.

_No no no no not another flower?_

I looked up in terror to see a strange sight. A woman stood before me, covered in white fur. She had dark red eyes with long eyelashes, and a goat-like face. Her hands and feet were bare, exposing paws. Strangest of all, her ears were long and furry, like a goat’s ears.

“A-are you a furry?” I asked cautiously. After all this shit, the last thing I wanted to deal with was fucking furries.

The creature laughed nervously. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

_Ugh. Thank god. This lady isn’t a psycho like that dumb ass flower. I know this kind of person. I bet she wants to be a teacher._

“Um, Mrs. Toriel? I need your help. My friends are in the other room, and one is badly hurt. Can you help us?” I asked in my best ‘teacher’s pet voice.’

“Of course, my child! Lead the way,” Toriel answered.

I rushed into the next cavern, where Hana was still busily wrapping various clothing items on Di’s arm to stop the bleeding. At the sound of footsteps, she spun around.

“Maira! You’re back!” she exclaimed, causing Vivi to murmur in her sleep.

“Be quiet…”

Hana’s eyes widened. “Oh. My. God. Tha- That’s a goat.”

“Hello, my child. I am Toriel. There is no time now for proper introductions, but I am here to help.”

Toriel gingerly removed the makeshift bandages around Dabria’s arm and laid it carefully on the ground.

“Oh dear. Even with my healing powers, there isn’t much I can do here,” mumbled Toriel. She rubbed her paws together as to warm them. Strangely, an orangey-yellow glow permitted from the white fur. I realized it was fire! Before I could stop her, Toriel touched her paws to Di’s arm.

“Stop! You’ll burn her!” I yelled, too late. Miraculously, the bleeding stopped. The wound formed a thin clot, and the blood was beginning to return to Di’s face. Even though Di looked better, she was still unconscious, and the bone was still sticking out at the elbow.

“This is the best I can do for now.” Toriel carefully re-bandaged Di’s arm and picked her up. She walked up to Vivianne and shook her awake. Vivi sat up calmly and looked at us.

“Please tell me I’m still dreaming.” She pinched herself. “Ow!” She looked back up at Toriel and jumped about 10 feet in the air.

“That… thing is real? Can it understand us?” She asked, already going into cognitive science mode.

“Yes, of course. Do not be rude.”

“Oh my gosh I’m sorry I didn’t mean-” Toriel shushed Vivi.

“Come!” she said eagerly. “I will guide you through the catacombs.”


	3. The one with the tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel begins to show Vivianne, Maira, and Hana around the Ruins. Meanwhile, Di's injuries are getting worse.

 

 

 

V POV

 

_At first, when we went over to Hana’s house for her party, I knew it would be crazy, compared to my quiet life. Hana’s pets, siblings, and experiences are loud and messy. She is an insomniac, and I was planning on staying up all night with her. So basically, I knew tonight would be crazy. But, GOAT WOMEN? This is like, something out of one of the indie games I love. And to add to that, Di is unconscious and hanging out of this creature’s arms. Why should we trust this goat? She’s a monster! Nevertheless, I saw her heal Di. She has magical powers! Calculating our chance of survival, it was about 8% if she let out those powers in an offensive manner. I should play along for now._

The three of us followed Toriel slowly and cautiously through a dark cavern with a light in the center. Maira shuddered as we passed the illuminated part of the room.

The room after that one was brightly lit, although there were no lights in sight. The floor and brick walls were bright purple, and red leaves littered the ground. Green vines grew in between the bricks. An elegant staircase resided at the far side of the room, made of white tile. At the top of the stairs, a dark entryway led into another room.

Toriel quickly made her way to the top of the stairs, clutching Di closely.

Even if just for Dabria, to keep her safe, I will wait.

My love for my friend fills me with patience.

The room filled with a turquoise light, and it wrapped me with its warmth. I felt the pain from my bruises, scrapes, and fear melt away.

_Everything is going to be ok._

I followed Hana and Maira up the staircase. There were no signs of them having any suspicion over the intents of Toriel. Hana was wide-eyed.

“This is CRAZY!” she exclaimed. “SO MUCH BETTER THAN A BIRTHDAY PARTY!”

“Hana, calm down and be quiet,” I scolded her.

Hana rolled her eyes at me, proceeded to walk over to Maira, and said something to her. They both burst out laughing. I walked slowly behind them. Maira turned around.

“C’mon Vivi!” she said.

Giggling, they entered the next room, with me right behind them.

The next room was purple as well.

_I’m starting to see a theme here…_

Silver pressure plates sat in a design on the floor and a stone inscription hung on the wall. The only exits were the one we came out of and a closed door in front of us. I walked over to the stone inscription.

It said, “Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.”

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked.

Toriel chuckled.

“Welcome to your home, innocent one,” she said to me. “Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.”

She gestured at the silver pressure plates. Toriel walked across the pressure plates in a certain pattern and flipped a switch concealed in the corner of the room. With that, the door to the next room opened.

“The ruins are filled with puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys.” Hana and Maira nodded their heads eagerly. They seemed truly excited.

_This is just like a tutorial. Huh. This really does seem like an RPG._

“Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them,” she told us, pointing at the pressure plates. Di lay feebly in Toriel’s arms.

“I guess we are supposed to step on them?...” questioned Maira.

“Suppose so!” Hana exclaimed, pouncing on them like rain puddles. I tentatively stepped on one.

Toriel left to go into the next room, waving us with her. Once we caught up with her, she stated, “To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled to ones you need to flip.”

With that, she walked away again.

“Hey, guys! Look, there’s a sign,” shouted Hana. “Stay on the path,” she read. She stepped off the path.

“Oops...” Hana and Maira cracked up laughing.

_I don’t get the joke!_

We walked over to the set of switches. One was unmistakably the correct switch because neon yellow arrows pointed to it. Making sure to stay on the path, I flipped the correct switch. Hana and Maira blundered behind me, trying their best to stay off the path.

_Ugh. My friends are such idiots._

Once Toriel saw we had completed her puzzle, she waved us across a small bridge, to another switch. Hana flipped the switch this time.

We crossed the small bridge again. This time it was Maira’s turn. She walked to the wall and reached for the unlabeled switch.

“No no no!” exclaimed Toriel. “You want to press the other switch!”

“Eh. It was worth a try,” shrugged Maira as she pressed the right switch.

“Splendid! I’m proud of you, little one,” Toriel told Maira, as she gently ruffled her hair. “Let us move into the next room.” She addressed us all for that last part.

In the next room, a dummy stood in the center.

“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you,” stated Toriel.

_ATTACK ME? MONSTERS? Absolutely great. Also, since when are we living in the Underground?_

As I mentally quarreled, I watched Di’s face grow paler in Toriel’s arms.

Toriel continued, oblivious to the concerned faces of the children around her. “However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the Dummy.”

I felt the warmth from before spread through my body, a  constant pulse originating from my chest. I look at my friends. Maira is rolling her eyes like this has happened to her before, while Hana gaped at the place where only shirt was before.

“What the FUCK!” screamed Hana.

A dark blue heart, reminiscent of Valentine’s day illuminated her brown hair and green eyes.

“Ugh, blue is like my least favorite color!” she complained.

Meanwhile, Maira looked impatient. “Let’s get this over with, you guys.”

“DAMN IT VIVI! IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU!!”

I looked down. I had a heart as well. Mine was light blue. Hana was right, it did look nice, framed with my black hair.

“So...  what are we doing again?” I asked.

“Talking to the dummy I think,” guessed Maira.

Hana walked up to the dummy. “Hey, there friend! Um… I’m supposed to talk to you… Bye?”

_It’s really funny seeing Hana try to talk when she’s feeling awkward. It’s strange, knowing how extraverted she seems, but she’s actually a total introvert._

Maira took her place. “I got this H.”

_Oh no. I can see what’s coming..._

“How’s it goin’ folks! … folk. It’s a beautiful day in these Ruins, purple bricks galore. I’ve got a question for you, buddy! What’s your favorite kind of joke? Puns? GREAT!”

_She didn’t even let the dummy answer!_

“Well, a good pun is like a brick. Drop it on someone’s head, and it’s funny, but not for them! HAHAHAHAHA! Get it? Cause a brick hurts and a pun is embarrassing! HAHAHAHAH!!!”

Hana looked like someone had dropped a brick on her head. She ran over to Maira as if going to punch her.

“Hahahaha!” Very loud laughter was heard from Toriel, as she stopped the girls from fighting. “Ah! Very good! You are very good.”

Toriel beckoned us into the next purple brick clad room. “There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you could solve it?”

Toriel began to walk away, and we all followed her, Hana and Maira falling slightly behind.

_Whatever. Di NEEDS doctors and medication._

My face tightened with anxiety. I walked faster around a bend when I felt a familiar glowing sensation. My heart had appeared. I looked up, and I saw some kind of huge frog thing.

_Is this a monster?_


	4. The one with the nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUGHHGHGHGH!!!!! This took me like a month. Well, whatever -- here it is!
> 
> Dabria woke up in her bedroom, but something seemed off... Where are her friends, and did she actually just fall down a fucking hole?!?

_ D POV _

 

I sat on the hardwood floor of my room tracing my finger against my many collectables.

“This one from travel, this one from Christmas, this one from my birthday, this one I found on the ground,” I recited.

The lights were dim, and I suddenly felt myself getting very tired. I swayed back and forth, doing my best to avoid the drowsiness ascending on me. 

“What time is it?” I asked aloud, to no one. Something inside me knew that nobody would hear. 

Finally, I gave up, sinking into my bed, relaxing my muscles as I reclined against it. 

“Goodnight…” I murmured.

**Goodnight Dabria.**

I sat up in shock.  _ Was that- did I just hear a voice? _

**Well… I hate to disturb you while you are having such a pleasant dream.**

“W-who?” I managed.

**Calm yourself. I said goodnight. I most probably won’t kill you. This is just a dream anyway. If you wanted to leave so badly, you could just open that door and leave.**

I glanced at my bedroom door. _ Just a dream? If that’s true, I could leave. _ Nevertheless, something kept me restricted to my bed.  _ That voice seemed malicious enough. ‘I most probably won’t kill you.’ What kind of an answer is that?  _

I looked up expectantly. “So what do you want?”

**Interesting. This one has a little bit of sense in its little mind. Little Dabria. I won't tell you what I want. Not until the time is right. Until then, I’ll be here.**

Time blurred together. I had no idea how much time had gone past, if it was months or minutes. All I knew was that what seemed like only once every eternity the voice returns and threatened me not to leave, then told me the time is not yet right. 

Then, one day it didn’t come. I waited, but it never did. That’s when I noticed a note on the door that I was forbidden to open. 

It read:  **_It doesn’t end here. This is just a dream. You must persevere!_ **

_ Just a dream… That’s right! This is just a dream! That voice can't hurt me, all it can do is scare me in this horrible nightmare.  _

I yanked the note off the door and pocketed it. 

“Thanks little note!” I said aloud cheerfully.

_ Thank God Hana isn't here. She would give me shit for talking to myself like this. _

I slowly opened the door, and stepped outside. I was enveloped in pitch blackness before I could blink. I shakily took one step further, but the ground fell away from my feet, and I was falling. Falling, quicker, quicker, quicker. As I fell, the darkness faded. I was falling towards light. As I fell into the light, I opened my eyes. 

Something was holding me. The creature holding me had paws, and was covered in fur. 

_ A werewolf? What the FUCK? _

I laid still, as to not alert the animal. Slowly, I took in my surroundings. My three friends were facing off against some kind of a frog thing. They all seemed to be glowing with a strange color, Maira was orange, Vivi was turquoise, and Hana was dark blue. The glow seemed to emanate from their chests. If I squinted, I could almost make out a heart shape. They seemed to be unsure of what to do. 

Then, I felt cold hand touch my back.

**Such an insignificant creature.**

My friends were struggling. The frog shot out weird bullets that they were doing their best to dodge, but Vivi had gotten hit. She crumpled to the ground. Hana ran to her in a panic.

**It might be satisfied with just a simple… compliment.**

Compliment is usually a lighthearted word, but hearing the voice say it sent a wave of terror down my spine.

After a moment of contemplation I shouted, “Complement it!” out to Maira, who was deflecting bullets away from the other two girls with her shoe. Maira turned to me in confusion and surprise as the arms holding me tightened. 

“Good job almost killing my friend!” Maira shouted sarcastically. 

Suddenly, the bullets stopped. The frog cocked it’s head to the side, and then to the other. Was that… a little blush? After a moment, it slowly hopped away into the shadows. 

As everyone caught their breath, and Vivi found her bearings, the monster holding me gently turned me over, shifting my arm. A sharp pain overtook me, and sent me spasming in the creatures arms. It gasped, and lowered it’s free paw on to my wounded arm. 

“Sto-” I started, but the moment its paw touched my arm, the pain was eased.

“This is worse than I thought!” it exclaimed.

My mind slowed, and I went into a state close to sleep, but tinged with pain. I noticed that the creature was some kind of goat. It was very gentle with me, and continued to care for me. I decided that I liked it. It spoke to me in soft, obviously female tones, with words that I couldn’t understand. Then, I saw each of my friends’ faces in turn. 

Hana’s face looked concerned. Her slate green eyes were wide, but her mouth was nowhere near the teasing snigger it usually rested at. She talked to me briefly, but quickly realised I had no idea what she was saying, and stopped. She didn’t hug me goodbye (she doesn’t like touching people) but instead waved and grinned like I had just said the funniest joke. I smiled back.

Maira was a bit more emotional. She looked on the brink of traumatized, with panicked eyes, and a stiff expression. She gave me a long hug, and she said a few words. She looked on the brink of tears, but stoically, didn’t start to cry. 

Vivi, on the other hand, was an emotional mess. She cried hysterically, and gave me like a 5 minute hug. She didn’t say a word. I just quietly hugged her back, and hoped that my presence was enough condolence for now. 

After a while, the goat lady shooed the girls away. She handed them some kind of a machine, that looked like an old flip phone. She said a few closing words to the girls, carefully picked me up, and rushed away.

She ran through many, many rooms, so fast that I got dizzy, and she had to stop twice so I could throw up. I don’t remember much from those 15 minutes of my life. Really only purple.

Eventually, I passed out. When I woke up, pleasant music was playing softly. The bed I was in was a bit small, but very comfortable. The lights were off, but somehow, a yellow glow seemed to emanating from the walls. In the dim light, I could see that children’s art was taped to the walls. It looked old, fading and peeling. There was a bureau for clothes, and a chest of drawers. Stuffed animals and toys lay in the corner, covered in a thick layer of dust. 

_ This must be meant for a small child. _

In the center of the room, a plate of pie sat. My stomach growled ferociously. 

_ How long has it been since I last ate? _

_ It could have been days!  _

I ate the pie as fast as I could. Strangely, as I ate, I felt all soreness and pain melt away. As my body relaxed, my mind raced.

_ Where are my friends? We need to go home! My parents will be frantic!! _

I rushed out of the room, into a long hallway. A light flooded from a large room. In it, the goat creature sat in an overstuffed reading chair. Librarian glasses were perched on her snout, and a fire crackled in the fireplace. She looked up and smiled at me.

“Hello my child!” she said. “I am so pleased to see that you are up! My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. What is your name?”

“D-dabria.”


End file.
